


Even Greater Hope

by zora_kun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Coming In Pants, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Top Hinata Hajime, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zora_kun/pseuds/zora_kun
Summary: “Hello Nanami-san!” Said Komaeda cheerily, still tied up on the table.“Nanami-san, I swear it isn’t what it looks like-““But Hinata-kun, it’s exactly what it looks like!” Komaeda was grinning now, sitting on the edge of the table, still completely naked.Nanami Chiaki had never seen such a weird scene as the one in front of her. Of course, she knew Komaeda and Hinata were fucking, but she didn’t expect to find out like this. She was at a loss for words, just standing there, watching Hinata-kun attempt to button his shirt.





	Even Greater Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s Miku again! This time I’m writing self indulgent smut. Hope you all enjoy.

Hinata awoke to the sound of ocean waves, gently lapping at the seashore. He tried to drag himself out of the clutches of sleep, eyes being pulled downwards by the sounds of the sea. He realised he’d woke far before the Monokuma announcement had even sounded, and he simply lay there, considering going back to sleep.

And yet, he knew he wouldn’t be able to. There was no rest on this island.

Dragging himself upright, Hinata headed to the bathroom. As he groggily stood up, he noticed a strange wetness on his groin, and upon further inspection, Hinata came to the conclusion that it certainly wasn’t pee.

“Eh? A wet dream...?” Though there wasn’t even anyone to see it, he became flushed with embarrassment. Who could he have been dreaming about? This had certainly ruffled Hinata, considering none of the girls on this island were even his type.

Not that he even had a type of girl he liked, for that matter.

After cleaning up the mess in his boxers, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and decided to go to the restaurant. Perhaps Nanami-san would already be there, since she was usually early for their morning meetings.

Still slightly embarrassed at his earlier predicament, he began to walk to the restaurant. Hinata’s mind wandered as he walked.

_Could it have been Nanami-san? He considered. No, she’s way out of my league. Tsumiki-san? Nah, she’s not really my type either..._

Right as Hinata went to list another name, he rounded the stairs into the restaurant and met eyes with-

_Komaeda?_

“Ah! Hinata-kun~ I didn’t expect to see you here so early!” The grey-eyed boy chirruped.

_No, it can’t be, he’s a boy and-_

Komaeda swept across the floor towards Hinata in several graceful movements, coming to rest only inches from each other.

“Is everything okay, Hi-na-ta-kuuuun~?” The syllables of his name rolled around Komaeda’s mouth, echoing around the dark, empty room. They sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine, and he wondered how it’d feel if Komaeda uttered his first name just like that.

It was tantalising.

“I-“ the second Hinata opened his mouth to respond to the other boy’s mellow voice, Komaeda launched himself into a forceful kiss, leaning Hinata’s head upwards and into it. Their lips crashed together in a frenzy of pent up emotion, and as Hinata wrapped his arms around his friend’s slim shoulders, he felt as though he wanted to devour Komaeda, to sink his teeth into his neck.

His eyes tinged with hazy arousal, Komaeda snaked his tongue inside Hinata’s mouth, connecting them completely. Hinata’s hips jerked upwards, into the taller boy’s, pressing them together into one whole, pleasure-craving entity.

As Komaeda pulled away to breathe for just a moment, he murmured,

“I’m sorry Hinata-kun... I simply don’t deserve this... I hope you’ll forgive me...”

“Do I seem like I’m not enjoying this to you?” Hinata snapped, the pale, early morning sunlight illuminating his hot flush. He was still pressed into Komaeda’s hips, standing in the center of the room. 

“Oh... so you didn’t hate it?” He questioned, the delicate sunlight making his pale face look ethereal. 

“Oh, shut up Komaeda.” Hinata was sick of waiting. 

He grabbed the taller boy by the shoulder’s, hating that he was just that tiny bit higher up than him.

It made Komaeda harder to kiss.

Shoving him backwards, a small gasp emanated from his quivering throat as he fell back onto a table, thin hips angled upwards. Hinata pushed himself on top of Komaeda, the pressure on his pants increasing from the friction. The heat between them was unbearable, and Hinata just wanted to touch Komaeda skin on skin. He began ripping off his jeans, exposing Nagito’s stretch of pale thighs. His boxers were soaked, his cock pushing against them, wetting them with a watery spill of precum.

“Oh my~ Hinata-kun! Aren’t you excited~?”

There was no response from Hinata, who simply loosened the knot on his tie, preparing to rip his own shirt off in favour of touching Komaeda directly.

“My, my Hinata! Can’t even respond to me? Is that how worthless I am? Well, if I’m that annoying and disgusting, gag me up and bind my wrists! Then I can’t do anything at all-“ 

As much as Komaeda probably did think he was worthless, that definitely wasn’t why he was asking to be tied up.

Before Komaeda could say another word, Hajime pulled off his tie and gagged him. Komaeda could feel the still-warm silk against his tongue, and the even-warmer pressure of Hinata’s length pressing against him.

“I told you to shut up.” Growled Hinata, his low voice sending shivers along Komaeda’s chest and bare legs. 

Komaeda had never seen Hinata so fired up before, and perhaps no one else ever would. 

Maybe he really was the Ultimate Lucky Student, if that was the case.

Hinata now leant over Komaeda, tan chest completely bare. A tiny whine came from the gagged Komaeda, the only remnants left of Hinata’s softly uttered name. 

“Are you ready, Komaeda-san?” Growled Hinata.

Komaeda was definitely ready, hips bucking a little at the low tones of Hajime’s voice, head rolling back and legs tightening around Hinata’s still-clothed waist as he sunk his teeth into Komaeda’s neck. Hajime ran his tongue over the mark he’d left, the milky-white skin now brandished by his teeth. 

That felt good.

Evidently, Komaeda was relishing every tiny contact, now laying with his entire torso and hips on the restaurant table, legs wrapped tightly around Hinata’s waist. He wanted to tell Hinata to fuck him, fuck him hard and don’t stop, but the gag prevented him from even whispering the other boy’s name. 

Hinata looked directly into Komaeda’s eyes, a gaze of hunger. There’d been a few moments of their time on this island where they’d looked at one another like this, but Hinata had never acted on it. Komaeda had, but only privately to himself, imagining that hungry gaze as he thrust his fingers in and out of his ass. 

Grazing his teeth along Komaeda’s bottom lip, Hinata removed his belt, strong arms sweeping gracefully as he stretched it between his hands. 

Now things were getting really exciting.

“Komaeda... maybe you did have a good idea for once,” Hinata grinned to himself, sliding Komaeda’s jacket off of his thin wrists. There was nothing but pure anticipation in those pale grey eyes.

_Perhaps this is hope...?_ Pondered Komaeda, gasping through his gag as Hajime swiftly pinned his wrists above his head and tied them there. 

Komaeda was going nowhere.

Not that he wanted to.

Hinata skipped straight past Komaeda’s erect penis, instead opting to tease him just a little, sliding his tongue across the little pink opening. Hips jerking, Komaeda let out a badly contained moan, stifled by the green silk tie. Hinata did it again, this time entering him just a little, edging his tongue around the circular opening. Precum dribbled from Komaeda’s cock. He was really desperate to come now. Flicking his entrance with his tongue, slowly making Komaeda unravel, Hinata felt his own solid length dribbling. This was fun, but it could be better. 

“Ah-!” A tiny squeal emanated from Komaeda’s gag as Hajime thrust his tongue into his ass, in, out, and in again, dampening the pink crevasse with his saliva. Komaeda was edging, close to orgasm, but Hinata wasn’t going to let him come yet. 

There was more fun to be had. He pulled Komaeda’s gag down just a little, wondering if he had anything to say. 

“Oh my god Hinata, please, fuck me, fuck me hard-“

That was all Hinata needed to hear. Re-knotting the gag, he pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants, entering Komaeda slowly at first. Hips tilting upwards, eyes rolling back into his head, Komaeda had never felt such hope before. To be fucked by an ultimate? This was euphoric. Hinata began with slow thrusts, letting Komaeda adjust to the girth of his dick.

Annoying as he was, it wouldn’t be as much fun if he was in pain.

Then Hajime began pulling his dick out of Komaeda even further, thrusting it in deeper, building up a rhythmic pace as the other boy’s slim hips jerk upwards and into him. It took every drop of Hinata’s willpower to ensure he didn’t come first, waiting for Komaeda to release every drop of his cum before Hinata did. Grabbing Komaeda’s bound wrists as he fucked, he pulled them even closer together, whispering soft words into Komaeda’s ear,

“You’re not worthless, Nagito, because you mean the world to me,”

Breath hitching through his gag, heat pulsated down Nagito’s groin, cum spurting in the space between the two boys. Komaeda’s flushed face and laboured moans sent Hajime over the edge, his thrusts slowing as he filled Komaeda up with his juices. They rode out their orgasms together, both boys twitching into over-sensitivity as their jerking movements came to an end. 

Nagito laid there, legs still spread, Hajime’s dick still inside him. Before he had time to register it, Hinata had yanked his gag down in order to kiss him, locking them together as Komaeda had done earlier. They laid there for a few minutes, warm chests touching as both boys registered what had just happened.

Seeming almost embarrassed, Hinata stood up and slipped his dick out of Komaeda, releasing a pleasured moan from the white-haired boy. 

“Oh, um. I’m, er, sorry?” Mumbled Hajime, pulling up his pants.

“Hinata-kun,” said Komaeda, incredulously, “does it look like I didn’t enjoy that?”

“Well-“

“Good morning guys...” whined a sleepy Nanami, opening her eyes as she entered the restaurant.

“Oh.”

“Hello Nanami-san!” Said Komaeda cheerily, still tied up on the table.

“Nanami-san, I swear it isn’t what it looks like-“ 

“But Hinata-kun, it’s exactly what it looks like!” Komaeda was grinning now, sitting on the edge of the table, still completely naked.

Nanami Chiaki had never seen such a weird scene as the one in front of her. Of course, she knew Komaeda and Hinata were fucking, but she didn’t expect to find out like this. She was at a loss for words, just standing there, watching Hinata-kun attempt to button his shirt.

“Komaeda, please put some clothes on-“

“But Hinata-kuuuun, I’m still tied up! Plus, my jacket has cu-“

“NOPE- I’ll untie you, just please shut up,”

“So you’re not calling me Nagito anymore? Awww, Hajime, you’re a meanie~”

“Call me Hajime again and you’re staying tied up.”

“Sorry~”

Chiaki couldn’t deal with this. It was far too early.

She went downstairs to play some video games, leaving the two boys to clear up their mess. 

“BUT HAJIME-KUN, THERE’S STILL CUM ON MY JACKET! AND MY SHIRT! I’M NOT-“

Chiaki plugged her ears. That sounded like a personal problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment, to tell me what you think of my fic! Would more similar fics be good? Don’t forget to drop kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
